Ca changera pas le goût des rivières pour toi
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Spoil Age of Ultron - UA] - Wanda est morte pendant le combat contre Ultron et Pietro se retrouve tout seul. Ou presque. Clint est là pour tenter de le consoler


**Note :** Fic « UA » où en fait ce n'est pas Pietro qui est mort, mais Wanda. De fait j'ai pas eu envie de me lancer dans une réflexion sur « mais alors ce que Wanda a fait après qui était important comment ça marche »parce que c'était pas ce que je cherchais à exprimer…Donc je dis rien là-dessus haha :D  
 **Note 2 :** Je ne garantis pas savoir comment est Hawkeye réellement. Du MCU Universe, à part les Gardiens de la Galaxie & Black Panther, je n'ai vu qu'un film en entier : Age of Ultron. Merci de prendre ce fait en considération les choupis 3  
 **Note 3 :** Le titre vient de la chanson « Elsa » de Renaud =) (si jamais)

Il était loin de voir venir ce qui s'était passé. Ou presque. Disons que dans son esprit, c'était impossible. Il était trop là pour elle, toujours à la surveiller aux moindres détails. Prêt à l'aider, à la protéger. Il était son bouclier.  
Au lieu qu'elle le laisse devenir le bouclier de quelqu'un d'autre elle s'était éteinte.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé. On lui demanderait que tout ce qu'il verrait serait une scène floue.  
Ironiquement, tout s'était passé très rapidement. Beaucoup trop pour lui. Pour que son cerveau assimile ce qu'il avait pu faire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire.  
Entre les pensées qui l'avaient traversé dans l'immédiat et la sensation de perdre un bout de lui-même, sa mémoire n'avait rien retenu.

C'était comme s'il avait perdu connaissance tout en gardant sa conscience. Parce que son esprit allait tellement vite que lui-même n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Le moment où il avait repris conscience, où il avait ralenti, ce fut le moment où, épuisé, il avait fini par tomber dans le vaisseau qui l'emmenait vers un nouveau « chez lui ».  
Sauf qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait plus de chez lui. Pietro avait l'impression d'avoir été détruit. Que rien ne subsistait de son âme, et qu'on pourrait toujours tenter de le récupérer, que ça n'arriverait pas.

A vrai dire, malgré le vide laissé dans son corps, dans son esprit, le trou béant, digne d'une balle ou d'une attaque, il n'arrivait même pas à assimiler. Ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.  
Ralentissant son cerveau, ses pensées, pour faire comme si de rien n'était, ne pas y penser. Seulement, quand on était comme lui, qu'on pensait trop vite, on ne pouvait pas échapper à sa propre douleur, et on ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

Wanda était morte.

Et le reconnaître malgré tout, lui donna l'impression d'exploser. Les gens qui étaient là eurent même l'impression de le voir comme une vague. Quelque chose de flou. Un instant. Tellement il alla vite. Vite pour se secouer, pour hurler, pour exploser. Se briser.

Mais personne ne le vit ni l'entendit. Il n'y eut que ce mirage.

Pourtant quelqu'un compris.  
Quelqu'un qui regrettait. Qui avait dit à sa soeur « Peu importe qui tu étais, peu importe ce que tu as fait, si tu sors, tu te bats et tu bats pour tuer ».  
Personne n'avait parlé de se battre pour être tué. Même Steve avait parlé de se relever.  
Et Clint avait compris que Pietro ne pouvait pas faire avec la mort de sa sœur.

Hawkeye observa Pietro. L'homme argenté était dévasté, et cela se sentait. Pas besoin d'avoir les pouvoirs de feu sa sœur pour le voir. Dans ses yeux vrillaient tellement d'émotions, et en même temps un vide intense.  
Clint posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pietro. Doucement. Resserrant sa poigne. Comme pour le soutenir.

Pietro ne sentit presque rien.  
Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait voulu être soutenu. C'était lui qui avait voulu soutenir.  
Il était né douze minutes avant sa sœur. Il était né pour la protéger.  
Quand l'obus n'avait pas explosé juste devant eux, il s'était juré de continuer de la soutenir et de tout faire pour qu'elle ne meure jamais.  
Ce n'était pas du jeu, c'était injuste. C'était lui qui aurait dû mourir. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, a quoi servait-il, lui ?

Il courait vite. C'était franchement inutile. Surtout avec ses points de côté. Ses douleurs. Ses fatigues. Ses essoufflements.  
Comparé à la manipulation de la réalité, à la télékinésie, et tout ce qui allait avec… Ce n'était rien. Juste du vide.

Comme lui maintenant.

Pietro se sentait vide. Et il aurait préféré être lent et avoir Wanda vivante, que la sentir mourir. Que la voir morte.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire. L'avant. Le pendant. L'après.  
Il savait juste que la douleur fusait en lui et ne laissait place à rien d'autre.

Alors le soutien de Clint, à quoi cela servait-il ?

Pourtant, il ressentit comme une légère vague de chaleur. Comme si le geste de Clint lui disait « regarde, tu existes. Et tu sers. Et tu peux servir. Tu peux te battre encore ».  
Etait-ce vrai ? Il n'en savait rien. Pietro n'était plus sûr de savoir exactement.

Son rythme cardiaque était si rapide, que Banner insista finalement pour l'examiner. Steve lui envoyait un regard de soutien. Natasha restait silencieuse. Tony faisait celui qui n'était pas concerné alors que ce n'était pas si vrai.  
Hors la mort de Wanda, cette aventure les avait de toute façon tous ébranlés.

Clint fut celui qui décida d'ouvrir la bouche, puisque c'était lui qui avait commencé :

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée, c'est vrai. Mais je crois que tu aurais fait pareil. Surtout pour elle. Elle voulait te protéger. Pour l'avoir protégé. Parce que tu la protégeais.

Comme d'habitude, il se sentait maladroit. Que dire pour calmer quelqu'un dans un état pareil ? Il avait vu la sœur du garçon dans un même genre d'état, mais c'était moins pire. Ça avait été plus facile à consoler.  
Là, Pietro semblait tétanisé, brisé. Dévasté.  
Il ressemblait à ce que la Sokovie ressemblait à présent.

Clint n'était pas sûr de comprendre cette impression. Ce qui était précieux pour lui, était encore vivant. Sa femme. Ses enfants. Son futur enfant. Sa petite ferme. Natasha. Il y pensait souvent. Il savait ce que c'était qu'être dans un combat digne d'une guerre. Il connaissait ça. La guerre. Le risque de mourir.  
Mais il avait presque du mal à imaginer ce que Pietro imaginait actuellement.

Cela devait être horrible.  
Et pour le coup il fut heureux d'être un simple archer, plutôt que d'être quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs psychiques. Il n'avait pas envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'esprit de Pietro.

\- …Et maintenant ?

Voilà ce que parvint enfin à murmurer Pietro. D'une voix très faible. Comme si elle allait se briser s'il insistait. De toute façon, son corps n'était que larmes. Larmes tombées silencieusement, certes, mais bien existantes.

Et maintenant.  
Pour les Avengers, c'était plus facile : la menace avait disparu, ils pouvaient reprendre leurs vies. Se remettre.  
Pour Pietro tout semblait flou. Il n'avait été là que pour protéger sa sœur, lui donnait de l'espoir, une vie, quelque chose. Il n'avait pas forcément fait toujours les bons choix, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Plus qu'à lui-même.  
Le duo des jumeaux donnaient l'impression que c'était Pietro le plus fort, plus grand, plus présent, plus marrant. Mais c'était Wanda qui était la plus forte entre les deux.

Pietro avait l'impression que maintenant il n'était plus rien.  
Y avait-il un futur ?

Clint se plaça bien en face de lui. Sa voix restait douce, plus aigu qu'on pourrait le penser. Il murmura presque :

\- Et maintenant, tu vas te battre. Je sais que ça parait idiot dit comme ça. Je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de te venger vu qu'Ultron n'est plus. Mais tu peux te battre pour empêcher que d'autres comme toi ne perdent ce qu'ils aimaient le plus.

Dans le vaisseau, tout le monde laissait Clint et Pietro discuter. Pietro était attentif. Assimilant les paroles à pleine vitesse. Toujours.  
Il sentait bien que Hawkeye n'essayait pas de le convaincre, qu'il le soutenait surtout. Qu'il voulait qu'il aille mieux.  
Clint gardait sa main sur son épaule. Et au fond, Pietro appréciait cela.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force. Je peux courir vite. C'est tout.

L'observant, l'Avenger pressa un peu plus sa main, et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Je peux tirer des flèches vite. C'est tout. Et pourtant, tu vois, mon équipe croit en moi, et je continue.

Bien que parfois il fût vrai que Clint voulait rentrer juste chez lui. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il trouvait le plus de raison possible pour rentrer. Des broutilles, comme casser des murs, rénover des choses. Comme si c'était plus légitime que de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il aimait sa femme.  
Il aimait sa femme. C'était un fait pourtant. Mais son travail prenait parfois plus d'ampleur. Alors il se donnait un autre travail chez lui pour profiter de l'amour.

Pietro réfléchissait. Au fait qu'au fond, Clint n'avait que ses flèches.  
La voix du Capitaine retentit :

\- Et puis, nous allons améliorer tes capacités par l'entraînement. Tu verras.

Pietro en avait-il envie ? Le méritait-il ? Pouvait-il le faire ? Etait-il réellement améliorable ? C'était un optimisé, mais et alors ?  
Les doutes subsistaient.  
Les pensées défilaient.  
Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est utile.  
\- Tant que tu te bats pour ce qui te sembles juste, et qu'en même temps cela te délivres un instant du nouveau poids que tu portes… fit alors Clint toujours avec la même douceur : ça sera utile.

L'optimisé y réfléchi.  
Mais tout semblait embrouillé. Hawkeye s'en rendait bien compte. Et pour le moment il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de menace. Et que Pietro ne se remettrait certainement pas de ce qu'il s'était passé en une heure.  
Il avait compris que toutes les paroles du monde ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose.

\- Pour le moment, je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de te vider. Fais même le tour du monde en courant, si ça peut te calmer. Mais si tu veux parler, on peut aussi parler.

Un silence.  
Gros silence. Apparemment Pietro ne parlerait pas.  
Le silence se termina bien vite vu que l'équipe arrivait au QG des Avengers.  
Seulement, une fois arrivé, Clint demanda une permission spéciale.

Il avait bien compris que Pietro avait besoin de passer à autre chose, et que s'il était rapide, il aurait du mal à reprendre comme ça des entraînements, à se reconstruire. Donc qu'il devait souffler.  
Revoir ce QG ne l'aiderait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en route vers la ferme.  
Pietro pour se détendre et arrêter de penser. Clint pour reconstruire sa maison, et surtout…  
Aider un voyou délaissé d'une partie de lui-même, se reconstruire.

Fin

 **Note de fin :** Je précise que si ça vous amuse d'imaginer du Hawksilver amusez-vous. Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic dans un but de dire « y sont en couple » (vu que de fait je les vois surtout comme père et fils), mais la fic ne précise rien. Je voulais surtout écrire sur leur relation. Et écrire un truc triste aussi. En espérant que ça vous a plu ! =D


End file.
